


On the Floor

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [36]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes home to find his boyfriends in the middle of setting up a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Floor

4-5-15

Prompt: On the Floor

Pairing: SouMakoHaruRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               Rin fumbled with the key to his apartment, exhausted from the long day and glad to be home at last. He managed to get the door open at last and slumped his way inside, shucking his shoes and dumping his bag and jacket in the entry before calling out a tired, “I’m home!” He was met with a flurry of thumps and quiet curses coming from the living room. Brows furrowed in confusion and vague irritation, he followed the sound, only to find Haru and Sousuke in the middle of scrambling around with sheets and what looked like a bag of rose petals. He blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment before his vision was filled with a very large and very naked Makoto chest, something he could admit to liking very much.

 

               “Rin!” Makoto squeaked. Rin looked up and felt himself smiling at the affectionate and slightly panicked look on his face.

 

               “If you three are busy, I can come back later,” he deadpanned. Makoto chuckled and shook his head.

 

               “Sorry, Rin,” he said, leaning forward to peck Rin on the cheek. “We wanted to surprise you with something nice since you’ve been so busy lately, but I guess we lost track of time.” Rin frowned and craned around Makoto to see what the other two were doing.

 

               Haru and Sousuke were standing over an almost-completed blanket fort which took up almost the entire living room. The table and couch had been shoved against the far wall, two pristine white sheets draped artfully from the ceiling to make a billowy and translucent tent over a frankly decadent pile of pillows. Haru blinked at Rin and tossed a sarcastic handful of rose petals into the air. Rin grabbed Makoto by the hair and yanked him down into a heated kiss. It was only because Makoto was the only one within arm’s reach of Rin, but that didn’t stop the other two from protesting, loudly. Rin tore himself away from his ravishment of Makoto’s mouth to gaze at Haru and Sousuke.

 

               “Thank you,” he said. Sousuke shot Rin a triumphant grin, and even Haru granted him a smile. Rin turned back to Makoto and kissed him again, licking into his mouth until the taller man started to groan. Rin pulled back with a nip to Makoto’s bottom lip, only to find a broad body pressed against his back and a pair of lips attacking his neck. “Sousuke,” Rin whispered, and Sousuke hummed.

 

               “What do you want tonight, Rin?” he whispered into Rin’s ear.

 

               “A-all of you,” Rin said, surprised at the stutter in his voice. A third set of hands appeared on his body then, caressing his hips and stroking circles into his stomach.

 

               “Then have us,” Haru said.

 

               The next few minutes passed in a daze as Rin was passed from boyfriend to boyfriend. He lost track of who was holding him and who was kissing him and whose hands were sliding up his shirt and down his pants and _oh god-_

 

               Before he could fully process what was happening, Rin was laying naked on his back in the blanket tent, the lights turned off and the sheets lit up by the setting sun streaming in through the windows. A pair of warm, soft lips brushed against his own. He lifted his hands to tangle in Sousuke’s hair, pressing him closer with a sigh. Someone – it had to be Haru from the slenderness – was pressing slick fingers against Rin’s entrance. Rin spread his legs to give Haru more room, but kept his attention on kissing Sousuke.

 

               Haru, it seemed, had other plans; either that or he slipped two more fingers in at once and slammed them against Rin’s prostate just to spite him. Rin threw his head back and clawed at Sousuke’s chest with a broken whimper. Sousuke swore at the sight and chased after Rin to catch the sound in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Haru’s fingers found a rhythm that allowed Rin some conscious thought and he used it to locate Makoto, fingering Sousuke open from behind.

 

               Well, there went the conscious thought.

 

               Rin’s mind went blank with pleasure as Sousuke gave up on getting him to kiss back and set to sucking colorful bruises across his collar bones instead. He swirled his tongue around Rin’s nipple and bit down on it, causing Rin to gasp and buck his hips.

 

               “P-please,” he gasped, not sure who he was asking, or for what. Sousuke buried his face in Rin’s shoulder and groaned, his whole body tensing. Rin sat up slightly to watch Makoto’s face go slack as he pressed into Sousuke. Sousuke whimpered, the pathetic little sound so foreign and so _hot_ coming from the man that it pulled an echo out of Rin. Sousuke surged up to slam their lips together, and Haru chose that moment to yank his fingers out and replace them with his cock. “HOLY FUCK!” Rin screamed, or tried to. The words were lost on Sousuke’s tongue.

 

               Rin had relinquished all control, letting himself go as he thrashed and whined and moaned and begged and spat out ragged versions of his boyfriends’ names. Around him, the other three were silent, watching and absorbing every tiny movement and noise he made. Haru moved slowly, letting his thrusts grow long and deep, pressing right up against Rin’s prostate and forcing broken little noises out of the redhead. Makoto, evidently dissatisfied with being the only one not to touch Rin, leaned forward against Sousuke’s back and squeezed Rin’s cock. Rin’s back arched up and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Makoto tightened his hand and started flicking his wrist rapidly and against Haru’s rhythm. His hips sped up and he started pounding into Sousuke in his excitement, causing Sousuke to bite down on Rin’s shoulder. Haru picked up his pace as well, and Rin started writhing. His hips rose off of the floor once, twice, three times, and he howled as he came in thick, hot jets across his stomach. His orgasm started a domino effect in the other three, dragging them over the edge one by one.

 

               “So,” he mumbled as they all lay panting a moment later, “who wants to tell me what that was really all about.” He turned to look at Makoto, who turned bright red and started to fidget.

 

               “W-we just w-wanted to treat you,” he stammered. Rin glared at Makoto, watching him fidget more.

 

               “Leave him alone, Rin,” Haru muttered against the back of his neck. He tightened his arms around Rin’s waist and nuzzled a little closer. “Yamazaki and I are the ones who made him do it.” Rin looked at Sousuke, who was close to falling asleep with a proud little smile against Rin’s stomach, and back to Makoto, who was turning even redder.

 

               “Oh my god,” Rin gasped. “Mako, they actually believe that, don’t they?” Makoto ducked his head in shame. Rin felt Haru shift to glance at his best friend and smirked widely. “You devious little shit.”

 

               “Makoto,” Haru prompted. Makoto looked up at him with a sly smirk.

 

               “They were making out while we fucked them, Haru-chan,” he said blithely. “It was hot.”

 

               “Oh my god,” Rin repeated. “You actually are a mastermind.” Makoto blinked and scooped Sousuke a little higher into his arms. Haru, for his part, stared at Makoto in disbelief for a moment longer, then went back to lying against Rin. “And to think, I thought you actually had my best intentions at heart,” Rin whined.

 

               “We do!” Makoto cried. Sousuke jerked awake, only to fall back asleep before anyone noticed. “We really were worried about how busy you’ve been.” Makoto’s voice lowered a tone, making Rin’s skin flush and his cock consider getting hard again. “The rest was really just an added bonus.” Rin shook his head.

 

               “God, Mako,” he murmured. “I love you so much.” Makoto smiled and scooted himself and Sousuke closer.

 

               “I love you too, Rin,” he answered.

 

               “Please never use your powers against us,” Rin mumbled, feeling his eyelids droop. The room had grown steadily darker, and surrounded by warm bodies and a lingering sex haze, he was too sleepy to fight it. Makoto chuckled and stroked Rin’s hair, sending him straight to sleep.

 

               “No promises,” he whispered, sending a wicked look toward Haru, who shivered. Makoto smiled and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, there's more at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
